The Incurable illness
by TheAnonymousDimentioFanGirl
Summary: When Mario finds out he has an incurable illness, Luigi makes up his mind to search for a remedy,A evil face, or two that you have seen before, tries to seak revenge on Mario while he is unable to defend himsef. If Luigi is not perpared, this could be the end of his brothers life.
1. Prologue

The Incurable illness

Prologue - A Nightmare That Would Become Reality

 _Luigi, our hero, was trapped, in a dark room. It was almost pitch black. Had he been there before. He thought about it. Everything inside of him was telling him to run far away from this place, never look back. He couldn't though, because his worst fear had been realized. His brother was lying in front of him. He would not get up, every time he tried to wake him, he wouldn't move. There were no doors, and no windows. Was Dimentio was behind all of this! Luigi was terrified of the outcome of what would happen if he stayed trapped in this room, he would surly die! He could feel the presence of evil all around him. He herd a laugh. It sounded like the laugh of King Boo, Luigi's arch enemy. Was Dimentio and King Boo both behind this! We're they working together now? His brother was still not responding to his touch or sound, as he pleaded him to get up. 'Your brother is gone forever! Now it's your turn, Luigi!' he herd voices in his head, what did it all mean? If Mario couldn't stop who ever these people were, then it was lights out for Luigi._

"Weeg! Wake up! Your scaring me bro! Get up please!"

Luigi shot up strait out of bed, breathing heavily, and panting. He looked around. He wasn't in a small cramped room anymore, he was in his house, and his bro was still alive! Mario was standing above Luigi trying to wake him up. Luigi let out a sigh of relief. If anything ever happened to his brother, he didn't know what he would do. Mario was his whole world, his idol. Every time he messed up big time! Or almost blew up the world by accident, his brother was always there to help him through it. Mario had always told him the same thing. Nothing would ever keep them apart, they were a team. Partners for life! Little did Luigi know that very soon, that was all about to change, for a threat was coming closer to the Mushroom Kingdom. The tables were about to turn, and Luigi would have to face the threat alone. The new threat didn't want Peach, it wanted revenge on two green and red plumbers. If Luigi couldn't stand up to it when the time came, it would mean life or death for Mario...


	2. Chapter One - The Sickness

The Incurable Illness

Chapter One - The Sickness

Head Canon - Mario and Luigi Paper Jam dose not apply to this story! Mario and Paper Mario are the Sam person and not even Nintendo can tell me otherwise.

"Luigi! Luigi! I think I'm gonna die!" Mario was screaming into the kitchen at Luigi. The green plumber was frantically searching for a bucket and some pills for his red mustachioed brother. It was now three am on Saturday, and Mario was vomiting and gagging every two seconds! Luigi was getting ready to take Mario to the Mushroom Kingdom hospital, to see what was wrong with him, and was scared out of his mind thinking about the worst possible things that could happen to his bro. What if word got out to Bowser or someone worse! Like Luigi's arch rival King Boo! What if they new the super star of the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't able to defend himself! They could take advantage of him, and take his life! Take him away forever! Luigi thought about this for a long time. Mario was still in the other room crying for his younger brother to do something to stop the pain. The young green man knew there was nothing that he could do. Somewhere in Luigi's soul he could feel that whatever was happening to Mario couldn't be fixed by pills or even Kameks magic! There was something seriously wrong with Mario.

XXX

"No! Not again! Mario! Damn you! Mr. L...uigi is apart of me! You can't destroy me! Your to weak! Those Pure Hearts can't stop evil like me! GREEN!" Dimentio screamed as he pounded the wall with his fist.

"I wish I could have you here! Like my puppets doing everything I say!" The Jester was in the Underwear. After Mario defended Super Dimentio he was sent here. To the unhappy twisted place of torcher and agony. If only he could have defended the mustachioed plumber! If only he could have seen him bleeding on the floor screaming as his brother watched him die. It would have been glorious! There was no way now. He was dead. Not fit to walk with the healthy and the free inhabitants of earth. He would never get his sweet sweet revenge on Mario! Dimentio felt hate burning inside of him. He may hate Mario, but he hated Luigi even more! If the excuse for a hero would have not been so weak, he might have had a chance at taking control of the world. Luigi was always so stupid and feeble. Weak. A coward. Even as Mr. L he would always go easy on Mario. His excuse was 'But count! I know him from somewhere! Every part of me wants to let him win! I feel like I have a deep connection with...' and he was always cut off by the count. Then He would be punched. With Magic! That was really enjoyable for the jester. When he would torcher Mr. L as a punishment for his actions.

As he was screaming into empty space regretting everything he done. Thinking of what he could have done he heard a voice.

"Well, Well, Well! I here you hate those pesky plumbers as well." A voice spoke out of no were.

"Who are you!" Dimentio stopped screaming, and faced the unknown voice directly.

"Who am I?" The voice answered back, "Let's just say that weak green plumber is who I want to destroy as well." The voice said "So I have come to find you, and ask of your help. I can bring you back, and you and I can get revenge on them as well!"

"I don't know who you are or why should I trust you? Go and team up with Bowser! He is dumb! I'm sure he will trust you!" Dimentio screamed back.

"I would never settle for a idiot of a Koopa! If you put him in a cave he couldn't find the exit if it was right in front of him!" The voice sounded very stressed, "I need someone smart, evil, and handsome like you to help me destroy the mustaches!" The voice stroked Dimentios ego, trying to sway his choice.

"Smart? You really think I have what it takes?" Dimentio asked. _Who ever this was promised that I would be alive again! Should I take this opportunity? What if it's those D - Men trying to mentally torment me again? I know I have what it takes! I want to make Luigi and Mario suffer so bad! What if they beat me again? No! They want! I will team up with this stranger, and learn his ways and his powers. After I'm finished with his likes, I can figure out a way to make THEM pay! I will find a way to destroy all worlds as I once was about to do! Yes I will join the voice, for a little while..._

"Voice! Yes! I will join you! I will help you send the brothers of mustache down here to the Underwear." Dimentio answered.

"I will make sure the bros ore out of my way for good! With your magic and mine I will have Mario and Luigi in a painting. At my disposal! My new slaves.!" The voice screamed.

"Paintings?" Dimentio was confused. What the hell was he thinking? No paintings! Just mental torture, until they cannot take it anymore! Then there death! Painful and slow! Just like I always wanted! Of course when the voice is out of the picture, his idiotic painting idea will be history!

"Oh? Did I say painting? I meant torcher!" The voice corrected.

Oh and I forgot to mention if you use me like you did with Blumiere, will be sure of your death!" The voice growled.

"How did you know about that!" Dimentio shook as he spoke. _He knows my ways! He will be watching me!_

"I don't have to worry about that do I?"

"Of course not! I would never..."

"Ok fine! Let's just get this started! Come Dimentio!! You have a lot to learn!"

XXX

Luigi was in the hospital waiting room crying his eyes out. The doctor looked very confused and considered when Mario had stumbled into the hospital. The green hero took a deep breath. He had to call Daisy and Peach. He had to tell them no matter how hard it was. He was still crying as he walked outside. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and punched in Peach's number. I really need to put her in my contacts. Luigi thought trying to take his mind off his poor brother. Had he saw what he thought he saw? King Boo watching him as he helped Mario to the car? Was it all in his head. He hoped to god that it was all in his head. The phone picked up.

"Hello?" Peach voice rang through the phone.

"Peachy! It's been a while. Ok I got some bad news!" Luigi spoke in a very fast tone.

"Luigi! Luigi! Slow down..." Peach said in a very calm voice. She loved Luigi more than a brother, and cared a great deal for him. She understood how anxious he got, and always talked slowly and calmly to him, "Now tell me that bad news it can't be that bad."

The green plumber started to ball. Peach tried to console him, but his sobs grew louder.

"Mmmmarioo! He is sick! In the hospital! Sick! Come quickly! I can't take it much longer!" Luigi sobbed into the phone. His head felt light and fuzzy. He started wobbling and shaking. He felt his arm go num. His nerves were getting to him again. He was going to faint! Not now! Please not now! He stumbled to the ground and his eyes began to close. No! Mario! He needs me!"

"Luigi! Luigi! Hello!? Are you ok? Weegee! Answer me! Hold on buddy I'm coming! I know you can't handle this by yourself. Even if Mario just has the stomach bug."

XXX

 _"Luigi! Bro! Wake up! It's a me! Bro!"_

 _"What? Huh! Were am I? It's to dark! Bro hello? Is that you!"_

 _"Yea! Weeg! It's me! I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. It was just the flu! You don't have anything to worry about."_

 _"Really? Bro! Your ok!"_

Luigi tried to hug his brother but there was no one there. He opened his eyes. It was night, and he was lying in a hospital bed. He turned his head, there was a clock on the wall that read five am.

"Uggh! My head!" Luigi cried out in pain.

"He's awake! Hurry up! Bring him to see his best friend. His brother." A female voice said in a sobbing tone, "He needs to see Mario! What if something happens to him, and Luigi didn't get to say... Goodbye!" The female voice began to cry.

"Shhh, Please don't cry Peach!" He herd a gruff male voice speak, "I know it's hard for you. Mario and I sort of didn't get along all the time but I never wanted him to... die!"

"Luigi! Is he really awake! My love needs to see his brother! Now! Doc! Please!" A deeper but sweet female voice sounded in the hall way.

"Every one calm down! It's ok! Mario's gonna be fine! ' _I hope to god he will be!'_ Just let Luigi rest for tonight." A old crackly male said to all the others.

Luigi looked out the door and saw Peach, Daisy, and Bowser standing with a toad who appeared to be the doctor.

"Bowser! What the hell are you doing here! Get away from my bro!" Luigi screamed through the door at all of them. They all turned there heads around and looked at Luigi.

"I have a right to be here green!" Bowser snarled, and smoke started forming around the edges of his mouth.

"Bowser! Calm yourself! Luigi show some respect! He's trying to change!" Peach intervened.

Luigi was shaking, Bowser was trying to get to Mario! He knew it!

"Don't trust him Peach! He just wants to take advantage of Mario when he can't defend himself!" Luigi protested.

"Luigi, Bowser! Stop that now!", Daisy walked over to Luigi, "Where here for Mario!"

Luigi's eyes started to tear up.

"Bro! Where is he? Please! Were is he! I need to see him now!"


End file.
